Step by Step
by xXxStoryLoverxXx
Summary: Step by Step Amu's life is going down. First her sister goes to America, leaving her behind, then her dad and mom starts fighting constantly, Now her best friend/the guy she is in love , is dating someone else. How can Amu get through this? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**S.L: Hey guys! I'm making another story, with the help of my Best Friend Emily! ( she wrote most of it!) So I'm basically adopting the story & well finishing the story for her, (she stop working on it.) So I hope you like it. **

**Amu: what about your other story?**

**S.L: I don't know... I losing interest in it and i'm sure other people are too. But I might continue it... Maybe? Anyways Amu, will you do the honors of saying the disclaimer.**

**Amu; sure! S.L and Emily don't own anything but the plotline !**

_**~chapter 1~**_

_****Amu's POV*****_

Standing at my locker, I waited for Ikuto. He was always late meeting me, and he always had a stupid excuse for being late so I prepared myself for it.

"_Amu, I'm so sorry, but Saaya and I were hanging out, and we lost track of time.." thats always the excuse he uses _

_He may as well just tell me, "Hey Amu, I'm not sorry I'm thirty minutes late, Saaya and I were busy sucking each others face off in the music room.", because that's what if sounds like to me sometimes._

_As you can probably tell, Saaya is his girlfriend. Or, as he says, the best girlfriend any guy could ask for. I don't know if he means her personality, looks, or how she is in the bedroom. Maybe all three, who knows, I don't care._

"Hey, Amu.." I hear from behind me. It was Ikuto,_ the blue-hair freak that I'm inlove with_

I sigh. Our lunch period is almost over. "Oh look who finally decided to show up right before lunch ended!"

"Look, I know I'm late, I'm sorry. I was with Saaya, and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You lost track of time. Were you to busy snogging in the music room, where you and I always go, that you couldn't text me saying you weren't going to show up, instead of me waiting here like an idiot for you?" I inturupted. I honestly didn't feel like dealing with this, with him. He was my best friend, and I loved him, a lot, but I can't deal with it today.

"Amu, I'm sorry. We were... working on a project, and I forgot about our plans." He replied innocently.

"We've been meeting for lunch ever since grade seven, how could you just forget?" I say, opening my locker to get my books for next period. "Look Ikuto, I can't deal with this, I have a lot to deal with right now, so just.. stop with the excuses for one day, please?"

He nodded and walked down the hallway towards Saaya. Oh, how I hate her.

...

Ikuto's POV

Oh how I hate myself right now. Yeah, it's true Saaya and I were making out in the music room, and it's true I didn't forget about my lunch plans with Amu, I just thought she wouldn't care about me being late so much. I didn't think my plan would actually work.

Yeah, she has a lot to deal with, like her parents are getting into more and more fights everyday , her dad not coming home when he is suppose to, her mom getting pregnant again , and her sister being God knows where, but.. oh damn, I seriously messed up big time. I was supposed to be there for her.. and I haven't been.

This stupid idea to get her jealous was pointless. I know using Saaya to make Amu jealous is wrong, but I did like Saaya at one time.. just not now. At least it's working; but it has to end soon.

...

Amu's POV

I sat in Chemistry, not listening to a word the teacher was saying. I know, very out of character for me, but I need to think. And if sitting in the back of Chemistry class while the teacher goes over stuff I've know since grade nine is where I have to think, then so be it.

My mom is pregnant. My own father isn't returning my phone calls, and texts. My sister is in America, singing and showing of her talent, I'm probably never seeing her again, and to make it worse my best friend from grade two whom I'm in love with seems to not care. I honestly have no clue what to do.

****TIME SKIPPED***

It was finally time to go home, so I grabbed everything I needed from my locker and hurried out the door without being caught by Ikuto. I walked down the steps, and heard, "Amu!". Oh great, I've been caught. By, Kukai?

Why in the world is Kukai calling for me? Yeah, we were friends in grade nine, but we drifted apart when he got with Utau.

"Hey, Kukai. It's been a while, how've you been?" I questioned, just wanting to get the heck out of there.

"Great, but, I've missed you. I've missed hanging out with you, being around you, everything about you." Wow, he's starting to sound like a stalker. "And, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe... go out?"

_**S.L: ooo... a cliffy... You like? Maybe, maybe not. Oh and I promise I will be updating later on today! Please Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**S.L: Hey guys! like i said before, i'm poting twice today:) Great i know!  
**

**Amu: Yay! now hurry up and start the story!  
**

**S.L: okay, okay , hold your horses!  
**

**Amu; whatever. S.L and Emily don't own anything but the plotline !**

_**~chapter 2~**_

_****Amu's POV****_

_***recap*  
**_

_It was finally time to go home, so I grabbed everything I needed from my locker and hurried out the door without being caught by Ikuto. I walked down the steps, and heard, "Amu!". Oh great, I've been caught. By, Kukai?_

_Why in the world is Kukai calling for me? Yeah, we were friends in grade nine, but we drifted apart when he got with Utau._

_"Hey, Kukai. It's been a while, how've you been?" I questioned, just wanting to get the heck out of there._

_"Great, but, I've missed you. I've missed hanging out with you, being around you, everything about you." Wow, he's starting to sound like a stalker. "And, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe... go out?"_

I fooled with my purity ring. "Go out, as in, a date? Wait, I thought you were with Utau?" I am so confused.

"We broke up about a month ago. She said there were bigger and better things than me, and left."

Instantly, the caring part of me kicked in. "Kukai, I'm so sorry to hear that. You can get someone so much better than her."

"Yeah, I was hoping I could get you?" He flirted, staring right into my eyes.

_I know this is a long shot, but I kind of want to. I have no idea why he just randomly asked me out in a time like this, but I need to get my mind off of things. Maybe going out Kukai is how I can do that._

"...Why not? I'd love to go out with you, Kukai." I smiled.

He smiled that cheeky smile I've always thought was adorable, and took off his beanie saying, "Great! So, how about the movies tomorrow around six? I'll pick you up."

"That sounds like just what I need, Kukai. I'll see you then." I replied, and we both walked in oppisite directions.

"I can't wait forever, Ikuto. I've waited for too long.." I thought to myself.

...

_Ikuto's POV_

As I walked down the steps of Seiyo highschool, I heard the angelic voice of Amu say, "..Why not? I'd love to go out with you, Kukai."

You can't be serious. I've waited, so long, to get her, and right when I was about to end it with Saaya and come crawling to Amu, Ikuto decides to crawl to her instead. So, now, I can't have her, but the idiot jock who doesn't know his multipication tables can?

I have to come up with a plan, and quickly.

**Short I know, It will be longer next time! thanks for reading, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**S.L: Hey guys, I'm back! Are you ready for a Chapter filled with Awesomeness?  
**

**Amu: Yess We are!  
**

**S.L: Alright, lets get it started.  
**

**Amu; whatever. S.L and Emily don't own anything but the plotline !**

_**~chapter 3~**_

_****Ikuto's POV****_

I sat in my room and began to think up a plan to win over Amu. If I come up with a plan good enough, maybe I could stop her from going out with the jock-cock-block? Although I doubt it. You heard what she said! "I'd _love_ to go out with you, Kukai." Meaning she's been fantasising about him and not me. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but who knows when it comes to the Strawberry beauty?

I thought about making her jealous at her date. Maybe show up with Saaya at The movies the same time as Amu and Kukai? No, that's the easy route to take. And everybody knows Ikuto Tsukiyomi does not go for the cliche, easy plan. If only I could just come up with something.

Maybe I could stop her from going on the date? Hmm.. but how? It'd be a rough time, but I think I could pull it off. Maybe get in a 'fight' with Saaya, go crawling to Amu for comfort, and BOOM, she stays home with me because I'm her best friend and nothing comes before her best friend. I hope.

...

_*****Amu's POV*****  
_

As I got home, I couldn't stop thinking about Kukai. How he smiled cheekily at me when I agreed to his dating gesture. Of course, I still couldn't get a certian smirk out of my head, and how much I wish I had been staring at that and not the smile that makes most girls at Seiyo Highschool putty in Kukai's fingers.

I guess I shouldn't be going out with Kukai when I'd rather it be Ikuto, but I have to get over Ikuto sometime. I don't want to waste my whole life sitting around waiting for Ikuto to come be my knight in shining armour, and save this damsel in distress. Yes, that was cheesy, and yes I know it will never happen, and yes I'm thinking of a plan to get Ikuto to become that.

Wait... what did I just say?

**TIme SKipped***

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, oddly enough. Most of the time I wake up exhausted, just wanting to go die in a hole somewhere.

I guess it's because I've got that date tonight, with Kukai. I'm so excited- I'd never admit it, but I used to have a huge crush on Kukai back in grade nine. But it was only a crush. A silly, school girl crush whom every freahy had on Kukai.

Oh, what does it matter? All I know is, Kukai is just who I need right now. I can finally get my mind off of all this family drama, and Ikuto, who I pray I get over soon.

Which, will be all thanks to Kukai. I hope.

Anyways, I got ready for school, blah blah blah, then I head out. When I got there, I seen no other than the blue-haired boy standing at my locker; either waiting for me, or stalking me, I couldn't really tell.

"Hey there stalker boy, can I get into my locker?" I joked.

"Ha ha, real funny. Seriously, I need help."

"Okay, Super Amu to your rescue!" I sarcastically replied, cleaning out my locker a little. I did this every Friday, clean my locker from clutter that I've caused during the week. Ikuto says it's "a pointless waste of time when you're just going to clutter it more", as he puts it.

He gave me a look. The look that said, "I'm being serious right now and you better not make jokes our else we won't have movie night for a month". The first time I recieved this look, I was obviously confused by the seriousness on his face and kept joking. So, every Saturday night (the nights we always have a movie night at my place), for a month and a half, I was alone reading Magna begging him to come back.

"I'm serious! This is an emergency!" He excliamed.

"What? What's the emergency?"

"Saaya and I are having problems, that's the emergency!" Ew. I hate that name, that chick, anything to do with it- I mean, _her._

Wait, problems? Did my heart just skip a beat?

"W-what kind of problems?" I stuttered. I've been waiting for this day to come for so long! No offense, but Saaya's a bitch sometimes. Oh, who am I kidding? I want her to be offended.

Okay, she's not all that bad. But she's always happy! She's so perfect. And she's got the perfect guy, and I guess I'm just jealous. Not that I'd admit that to Ikutp or anyone else.

"Bad ones! She has gotten jealous of you and she thinks I don't love her anymore, and to make it worse, she said I was 'terrible in bed and need to learn something before our next time'. I am FREAKING out!" He frantically screamed in my face.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Have you tried talking to her?" I questioned, stupidly.

"No, Amu. I just sat there and let her insult my dick without trying to convince her nothings happening between us!" Just because the bitch hates you doesn't mean you can use that word all up in my face!

"No need to go all bad-mouthy. Just calm down, I'm sure she didn't mean it. She was probably just mad and it was just a spur in the moment. Just calm yourself, and talk to her after school." I suggested.

...

_****IKUTO"S POV*****  
_

Perfect. She thinks I should take to her after school, meaning I'll have the perfect excuse to go to her house after I 'talk' with Saaya, and after Saaya 'breaks up' with me.

Now, all I have to do is make Saaya furious enough to break up with me. I know what you're thinking, 'why can't you just break up with her to make it easier?', well, because I just don't have the heart to. Saaya is a beautiful, sweet, compassionate, caring person and I can't just break up with her right out of nowhere.

That stuff I told Amu wasn't true, well, partically. Saaya is mad at me, but that's because I was late for our date last night, and when I did get there she had already left, and I recieved a text saying, "If you didn't want to go out, all you had to do was call me instead of standing me up. I hope this doesn't happen again, babe, although I doubt it. (: xoxo-Saaya". See! Even when she should be totally pissed at me, she still isn't. You're supposed to be furious that I stood you up, not understanding! I have no clue how I'm going to get her to end things with me, but I'm going to have to.

...

As I sat in last period, I had still not thought of a plan to get Saaya to end us. I've thought of things, yes, but Saaya would be understanding and compassionate with that.

Maybe I could break things off, that would make it easier.

"Saaya, I think I'm gay." Okay, she would not believe that.

"Saaya , I'm sorry, but I'm moving to Portagul to take care of my sick grandfather." My grandfatherlives in Ottawa, and he's healthy as a horse.

"Saaya, I am in the process of becoming a woman." Hell. No.

This is too confusing. Maybe I should just tell her the truth; honesty is the best policy.

As I heard the bell ring, I was the first one out the door. I fast-walked to Saaya's locker.

"Hey babe." I said and kissed her on the cheek. _Fireworks. Where did the fireworks go?_

"Hey." She said, getting her books from her locker.

"Want me to walk you home?" I questioned, admiring the pictures of her family on her locker door.

"Sure." She sighed. I've heard that sigh before, and it's not a good one. She closed her locker and smiled at me, I smirked back down at her smaller frame.

I took her hand in mine and interlocked our fingers.

We made small talk on the walk to her house. This is one thing I loved about my relationship with Saaya, we could spend hours and hours together and never run out of things to talk about.

As we approached her house, she squeezed my hand, something she did when she was nervous.

"Something wrong, babe?" I looked down at her, and tears were surfacing in her beautiful brown eyes. (They weren't as mesmerizing as Amu's Honey Golden's, but they were still beautiful.)

"Ikuto, you and I both know me and you aren't working." She choked on a sob, dropping my hand and crossing her arms insecurely over her chest.

"What do you mean?" I played stupid. I obviously know what it means.

"It means that you don't l-love me anymore." she stuttered.

I looked down, ashamed. I feel terrible.

"I'm sorry, Saaya. I did love you, at one time. A lot, actually. But, I guess I just don't feel the same anymore." I choked out. I do not want to be in this situation, not that anyone does.

"I know, Ikuto. I understand.. sometimes people just fall out of love, no matter how much their once loved one doesn't want them to.." She trailed off, obviously ready to go up in her bedroom and cry herself to sleep.

"I didn't want to, Saaya. I wanted to stay with you, I wanted to love you, but I just couldn't. I'm so sorry I've put you through this."

"It's okay, Ikuto. Just know that these six months have been the best ones of my life, and I wouldn't trade them for anything."

She is so understanding. The guy who sweeps her off of her feet is a lucky one. I can't believe she's still here, telling me this. She could've told me to fuck off and never look at her agian, but no, she is here, crying, trying her hardest to fake a smile.

I nodded, and turned to look at her. Tears were streaming down her face, and no matter how much I loved Amu, and no matter how bad I felt, I couldn't just stand there and let her cry. I used the pad of my thumb to wipe away all of her tears.

"Do you think I can get a goodbye hug?" She slightly laughed.

"Of course." I nodded. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and my arms linked around her waist. It lasted a second-the hug. Like she didn't want to let go, like the hug was going to differ how I felt about her. She knew that it wouldn't, obviously, when she starting crying right in my arms. She kissed my cheek and pulled back.

"Goodbye, Ikuto. I hope we can be friends one day." She smiled through the tears and began to open the door. I stayed until I knew she was safely inside and wiped the few tears from my face. I just can't believe it really happened, can't believe I won't be seeing her everyday like I'm used to.

As long as Amu understands, then perfect. I can't let her go out with that jock.

...

**How was that? good or bad? anyways stay tuned and please review  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ikuto: Finally chapter 4 is out.**

**...**

**Ikuto: umm.. where is everybody?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ikuto: well since no one is here lets just start already. S.L & Emily don't own anything but the plotline!**

_**~chapter 4~**_

_*****Recap*****_

_"Ikuto, you and I both know me and you aren't working." She choked on a sob, dropping my hand and crossing her arms insecurely over her chest._

_"What do you mean?" I played stupid. I obviously know what it means._

_"It means that you don't l-love me anymore." she stuttered._

_I looked down, ashamed. I feel terrible._

_"I'm sorry, Saaya. I did love you, at one time. A lot, actually. But, I guess I just don't feel the same anymore." I choked out. I do not want to be in this situation, not that anyone does._

_"I know, Ikuto. I understand.. sometimes people just fall out of love, no matter how much their once loved one doesn't want them to.." She trailed off, obviously ready to go up in her bedroom and cry herself to sleep._

_"I didn't want to, Saaya. I wanted to stay with you, I wanted to love you, but I just couldn't. I'm so sorry I've put you through this."_

_"It's okay, Ikuto. Just know that these six months have been the best ones of my life, and I wouldn't trade them for anything."_

_She is so understanding. The guy who sweeps her off of her feet is a lucky one. I can't believe she's still here, telling me this. She could've told me to fuck off and never look at her agian, but no, she is here, crying, trying her hardest to fake a smile._

_I nodded, and turned to look at her. Tears were streaming down her face, and no matter how much I loved Amu, and no matter how bad I felt, I couldn't just stand there and let her cry. I used the pad of my thumb to wipe away all of her tears._

_"Do you think I can get a goodbye hug?" She slightly laughed._

_"Of course." I nodded. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and my arms linked around her waist. It lasted a second-the hug. Like she didn't want to let go, like the hug was going to differ how I felt about her. She knew that it wouldn't, obviously, when she starting crying right in my arms. She kissed my cheek and pulled back._

_"Goodbye, Ikuto. I hope we can be friends one day." She smiled through the tears and began to open the door. I stayed until I knew she was safely inside and wiped the few tears from my face. I just can't believe it really happened, can't believe I won't be seeing her everyday like I'm used to._

_As long as Amu understands, then perfect. I can't let her go out with that jock_.

_******Amu's POV*****_

I smiled at my relfection in the mirror as I got ready.

I couldn't wait for my date with Kukai! I've come up with a plan, and don't hate me, but I think I'm going to use Kukai to get Ikout jealous. Obviously I'm going to let Kukau know this, but only after our date, so I can see if it goes well. And if it doesn't, hopefully Kukai can be a gentlemen and admit that we should only be friends. And if the date does go well, then I can start to fall for Kukai and get out of love with Ikuto. Hopefully.

As soon as I finished my makeup, the doorbell rang. "That's weird, Kukai said he'd be here at six, and it's five-thirty." I thought.

I ran down the stairs and opened the door, revealing a messy haired, blood shot eyed Ikuto.

"Hey,ikuto. What happened?" I asked carefully.

"Saaya... she broke up with me. And it's all my fault." He said as he looked at the ground.

"Ikuto.. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"I just really need a friend right now.." He trailed off.

"Yeah, come in." I replied slowly. He must of caught this action as me not wanting to comfort him, so he replied with,

"No, I wouldn't want to be a bother. I don't even know why I came over, I'll just go now." He turned and took one step, but I caught him before he could go any farther.

"Ikuto, you're my best friend, you could never be a bother to me. Please, come in so I can comfort you!" I sent him a smile, though he just nodded and curled up in a ball on my couch. "I'll be right back, okay?" He just barely nodded and hid his face.

I went upstairs and took off my sun-dress, and threw on some short shorts and an old T-shirt I stole from Ikuto in grade nine.

I heard the doorbell ring once more, so I ran downstairs to get it, because I'm sure ikuto sure as heck wouldn't.

I opened the door, and there stood Kukai holding one red rose which I suppose was supposed to be for me.

"Hey, sorry I'm so early, I just thought you would be ready by now so I came, though I see you're not ready so I'll just sit out here and give you some more time." He rambled nervously.

I heard Ikuto cough and sniffle of the couch, rather loudly.

"Uh, who was that?" Kukai questioned. "I thought you said you're parents weren't home tonight?"

"Yeah, they aren't home. Actually, that was Ikuto." I sighed. I couldn't just leave ikuto alone; him and Saaya just broke up, and he I think he loved her. This is hard on him, so I can't just leave him to wallow in self pity.

"Look, KC, he just broke up with his girlfriend, and he's pretty messed up about it. I'm his best friend, and I can't just leave him here. I need to stay and help him recover the break up. You understand, don't you?" I rambled. You have no idea how hard that was.

"Yeah, totally. I understand completely. You need to stay with him, we can go out some other time. But please, take this rose, so you don't forget?" He winked.

I smiled at his gesture. "Of course. Thanks Kukai. I'm so sorry, I really wanted to go out with you tonight."

"Don't worry about it. Call me later?"

"Of course. Bye!" I shut the door as he left, and locked it.

Ikuto was busy sniffling, coughing, and crying.

"ikuto, get up! Stop crying and tell me what happened." I demanded. He didn't move a muscle.

"She broke up with me... she said it was obvious I didn't love her anymore, and left me. She said it was obvious I liked you, she could tell by the way I looked at you or something, and she knew you felt the same way, how you 'flirted' or whatever.." He trailed off.

Is it really that obvious? I think I'm going to freak out. What if he knows how I feel about him?

"I found it funny.. you know, saaya was always right, but when she said you liked me I know she was wrong.. right?" No, she was wrong. I don't just like you, Ikuto. If only you knew..

"Are you kidding me? She's crazy if she thinks I like you any more than a friend." I lied right through my teeth while faking a laugh.

I couldn't help but notice Ikuto looked some what disappointed. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He laid his head down on the arm of the couch, "Hey, mind if I sleep over?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask! I wasn't going to be alone all night, dad and mom, went to visit 'Grandma Sokkua'. No way was I going to that get together."

He smirked, "Thanks.. goodnight."

"Uh, no, you're coming upstairs with me. It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before."

"Okay.. I'll be up in a-hey! Where'd you get that shirt?"

"Um.. no where!" I laughed and ran upstairs.

...

**_***Ikuto's POV***_**

I only have three things to say.

Damn, I didn't know I was such a good actor!

Amu looks even sexier in my clothes than she does in her own. Who knew?

Lastly, I cannot wait to snuggle with my strawberry tonight. *wink wink*

...

_****_**Hehehe(; .. anyways guys school starts in 4 days, i might update 1 more time before then, but you have to understand that i won't be updating as much as i am right now...But i will continue the story, so keep watch for updates! Thanks and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**~chapter 5~**  
_

_Amu's POV_

I ran upstairs, away from Ikuto as he chased me.

"I can't believe you stole my shirt!" He exclaimed.

"Well do you blame me? They comforted me when my parents were fighting..." I trailed off. Okay, maybe that was a lie. I just loved the smell of them; mint and cologne. And that was the best smell ever, Ikuto's trademark smell. And no matter how much I wash it, it still smells of him.

"How do I know that's really why? Maybe you stole it because you like how it smells!" He exclaimed. Is he a mind reader or something?

"Wait! _They? _How many have you stollen from me?" Dammit, he heard that?

I looked down, blushed, and said, "...Remember the blue and black Dead skull shirt you couldn't find?" I awkwardly replied.

"That's my favorite shirt!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know... and a black V-neck.." I said embarrisingly.

"You stole one of those, too?" He exclaimed.

"No, borrowed! I _borrowed_ them!" I exclaimed.

"Oh really?" He teased.

"Yeah..." I blushed.

"Well, if you 'borrowed' them," he put air quotes around 'borrowed', "when am I getting them back?" He smirked.

I looked down, disappointed. I honestly wanted to keep them, they comforted me whenever I just curled up and cried and didn't want ikuto to see me like that.

"Oh, well... one second." Ikuto watched in amusement as I walked to my dresser and pulled out his two shirts, along with a tank-top to change into. "Here. I'll change, give you this one," I gestured to the one I was wearing, "and then you can go and let me be embarrassed by myself, okay?"

I was so freaking embarrassed. I felt like crying, and I wanted Ikuto to leave so I could do so.

"Amu, I was kidding. If my shirts comfort you, then keep them. I'd hate to be the one to take your... reassure-ment, or whatever."

I looked down, my eyes already filling with tears. Gosh, I'm so weird, why do I cry when I'm embarrassed, making me even more embarrassed?

"Amu, please don't be embarrassed, then you'll cry, and you know I hate when you cry..." He pulled me into a death-grip while a few tears ran down my cheeks.

"Ugh, I'm so stupid... I'm so embarrassed!" I exclaimed.

"Well don't be. We all have something like that to comfort us.. for instance, I have your pink teddy bear you used to take everywhere with you." He smirked.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so embarrassed anymore. I pulled back, and he wiped the tears from my face. "Can we just go to sleep? I'm really tired.."

"Sure. Anything you want." He smiled.

"And uh, can you cuddle me to sleep?" I slowly asked, blushing in the process.

"Sure, as long as you can cuddle me to sleep too!" He exclaimed as I laid down.

I nodded, and reached over to turn off my lamp, as I felt Ikuto's stong arms wrap around my waist. I turned around, and wrapped my arms around his bare waist, still totally embarrassed about the shirt incident. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my temple, whispering in my ear, "Goodnight, Strawberry." as I slowly feel asleep, dreaming of the midnight blue-eyed boy laying beside me.

_..._

I woke up due to the cold sensation on my legs. I was laying in bed, with the covers on the ground, and ikuto wasn't in the room. I looked at my clock, it read 10:37. I sat up, streched, and stood to walk out the door when my ringtone blasted through my ears. _"But I see you with him, slow dancing. Tearing me apart 'cause you don't see. Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking. Oh, how I wish that was me." _Yes, I like One Direction. Don't judge me, kay?

Anyways, that was Ikuto's ringtone. Why would he be calling? I answered my cell, "Hello?"

"Hey Amu. Sorry, I had to go get more clothes from home, so that's why I'm not there. I didn't want to freak you out, so I called."

"Oh. I was wondering where you ran off to.." I trailed off, disappointed. I thought we were spending the day together? What's with the all of a sudden bailing?

"So um, you're coming back, right?" I said slowly.

I didn't get an answer from him, so I said, "Ikuto? Hello?"

And I heard the dial tone. He did not! He hung up on me!

I looked down at my phone in disappointment. He left, and then calls, and then abruptly hangs up on me. What's with him today?

_..._

_Ikuto's POV_

Why did I have to be stupid and call her? Why didn't I just stay with her? Oh yeah, because I couldn't get what she said about Kukai out of my head.

Last night, I stayed up and watched her sleep. I know, creepy, but she's a beautiful sleeper and I needed to think. And I was hoping to hear her say something in her sleep; and what I heard was not the music to my ears I was hoping to hear from her.

No-instead she was saying something about the jock. Sounded like, "No, Kukai." But it could be "Oh, Kukai." Or, "Go, Kukai." I don't know. She could've been having a wet dream about him, moaning his name!

I just don't know what to do with this plan anymore. She looked as if she was really disappointed when she couldn't go out with Kukai last night, like she really wanted to go. Maybe I should just let her be with him.. that's the easiest I can do, and probably what she wants. I just can't handle my feelings anymore!

_..._

_Amu's  
_

I decided to let ikuto stop being a jerk on his own and call Kukai. Better than being confused by ikuto's random confusing feelings, right?

Anyways, I called Kukai and a girl answered.

"Sorry, Kukai can't come to the phone right now, can I take a message?" She said, giggling.

"Um.. no thanks, I'll just call later." I replied and quickly hung up.

This is so confusing. Who was that chick?

_..._

_**Whatcha think? Keep a lookout for my next update! **  
_

_**R.E.V.I.E.W**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**~chapter 6~**  
_

_Ikuto's POV_

I needed to clear my head, so I decided to take a walk to our place, the abandoned church. Amu and I have had so many memories here; it's where I fell in love with her. I remember the day like it was just yesterday...

_She was sitting on a rock, the Autumn breeze blowing through her long, pink hair. _

_"Grade nine is going to be so fun but so saddening all at once." She smiled my way. _

_"How do you figure that?" I questioned confused._

_"Because we'll be leaving some old friends behind.. but making new ones as we go along. And... also new 'teenage feelings' come along with high school.." She said, looking deep in thought._

_"I thought 'teenage feelings' came with becoming a teenager." I smirked. She giggled at my remark, and that's when I realized; I can't live with someone else bringing a smile to that beautiful girl's face. _

_She looked so deep in thought, like she didn't know what to think about going into high school. Like she was so confused, and she was contemplating on what to say. She looked absolutely beautiful, and I looked like a fool just staring at her. _

_"What are you staring at?" She asked insecurely, reaching to her face, "Is there something in my hair? On my face?" _

_I simply shook my head. I took a grasp to her wrist and pulled it from her face. "You're beautiful, you know that?" I said absentmindedly. It wasn't the first time I had pointed this out to her; she's flawless._

_She blushed. "..Really?" She asked like I told her aliens were about to kidnap us._

_I nodded. "Yeah... very beautiful. Don't ever change yourself." I smiled. _

_"You're my best friend, you have to say that.." She looked down. _

_"Even if I had known you for two minutes, I would still think of you as the most beautiful person in the world." I admitted. _

_"You mean that?" She asked innocently._

_"One hundred percent." I assured her. _

_She smiled, blushed, and giggled to herself. She bit her lip slightly, something the did when she was nervous. All I wanted to do was kiss her flawless lips all day long. _

_She wrapped her arms around my neck all of a sudden in a warm, tight embrace. My arms linked themselves around her waist, and all I could think during the hug was, "Damn, I'm so in love with this girl.."_

And that's how I fell in love with her. Not technically _how_, but when I fell in love her.

She was absolutely perfect; and still is, only five-hundred times more perfect. Now I'm even more in love with her-if that's possible. I just wish I hadn't let her slip away when I had the chance to get her. I don't know what was wrong with me when I wanted to get her jealous, I guess I just wanted to make sure she felt the same, so in order to do that I had to use Saaya. I feel terrible, like I've lost everything I ever had. I just don't know what to do anymore.

_..._

_Amu's POV_

I decided to take a walk to clear my head. I don't know where I'm walking, I just need to think.

I can't help but remember when I first realized I liked Ikuto more than a friend. We were twelve and back then it was just a silly crush..

_We were walking home from school together. I had just turned twelve, and we were nearing the end of grade seven._

_"So, how was your day?" Ikuto asked. _

_"Actually, today wasn't the best. I made a C on my math test! And to make it worse, Mister-I'm-ikuto-tskyomi-And-I-Need-Nobody just decided to ignore me all day." I teased. _

_"Well it's not my fault we have all different classes." He said smugly. _

_"Yes, but it is your fault we didn't hang during lunch." I smiled his way. _

_"I'm sorry, I just wanted to be alone during lunch."_

_"Or you would rather hang out with Rima than your best friend." I said quietly, looking down at my feet walking ahead of him. _

_"Amu... you know about that?" He smirked. _

_I looked at him and frowned. "Yeah... I know about it. I actually had to see you two kissing while I went to look for you. Thanks for standing me up." I walked faster. Tears were filling my eyes; I don't know why I'm so jealous. I mean, Rima's only got great looks, fabulous clothes, and wears tons of makeup. The complete opposite of me. _

_"Amu, I didn't know you'd get upset." He said trying to catch up with me. _

_"Yeah well I did and I am." I said turning around. "I have a feeling that I'm going to lose you to Rima... she's absolutely beautiful, with her long dirty blonde hair, her eyes are a perfect mix of brown, her family has all the family in the world. She's the total opposite of me. She's perfect for you Ikuto, but I know she'll take you from me and I don't want that." _

_I don't know where all of this is coming from. Ikuto and I are __friends,__ so why am I getting a feeling that's more than friendly? _

_"Amu, you're absolutely beautiful. You don't need the designer clothes or tons of makeup to look that way, okay?" He said walking closer to me, rubbing my arms which were wrapped securely around my chest. "Okay?"_

_I nodded and he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry.. Ugh it must be that time of the month again." He laughed and so did I. That's a reason why I love being friends with Ikuto, because we could make jokes like that and it wouldn't be an awkward silence afterwards. That's why I loved him._

As I thought about that amazing day, I found myself walking to Ikuto and I's place, the abandoned church. And as I looked up, I seen a pair of midnight eyes looking right into my honey ones on the other side of the entrance.

_..._

_**R.E.V.I.E.W**_

_**sorry for the short chappy, but i hoped you enjoyed it  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**~chapter 7~**  
_

_Ikuto's POV_

I couldn't believe how coincidental and ironic it was that we were both here. At least it gave me an excuse to gaze into her lovely eyes of absolute perfection for a little while-I hope.

"Hey, Ikuto. Uh.. what are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said louder, walking into the abandoned church. I smirked happily as I passed the tire swing Amu and I had built a few years ago, and decided I wanted to have a ride on it.

"Well, I asked you first." Amu said, walking over to the tree the tire swing was hung from and leaned against it. "So, you tell me what you're here first." She raised an eyebrow.

I smirked. "Well, I was born first, so I have authority over you and you're always supposed to respect your elders, and I demand you to answer the question first."

"Yeah, older by two months! And you should be a gentlemen and answer my question!"

"You know, you're right. I will be a gentlemen. Well, the reason I came here-wait a second, I'm forgetting my manners; _ladies first._" I teased.

She groaned in frustration and defeat. "Fine, the reason I came here was because I needed to clear my head. I hadn't even realized I was walking here, I was so deep in thought. And so, this is where my feet carried me!" She thought out loud.

"Wow, deep." I teased.

"Why aren't you ever serious?" She said jokingly. "Now answer the question!" She pushed.

"Well... I needed to clear my head, and I always take a walk here whenever I need to do so. I just love sitting alone, remencing old memories we had here.. it's peaceful." I admitted.

"Oh, well if I'm disrupting your peace or whatever, I can leave." She said, getting off of the tree and taking a step back.

"No! Uh, I mean, I would like you to stay.. if you want, of course." I replied quickly, wanting to spend this time with her.

"Yeah, I'd love to hang out with you for the evening." She smiled. "How could I deny the offer?"

"Simple, say 'no'." I joked.

"Well, if you want me too..." She trailed off jokingly, walking backwards.

"I was kidding! Gosh, take a joke."

"Make me." She challenged.

"Maybe I will." I said, standing up.

"Oooh, what is Mr. 'I think I'm a badass when really I'm just a douche' going to do about it?" She should know that calling me things like that get her nowhere.

"You'll pay for that Hinamori!" I exclaimed, chasing after her. She ran, laughing.

"You'll have to catch me first!" She shouted, running around the wall which was slowly breaking down.

"That won't take long, considering I ran track for five years while you were on the sidelines!" I said, coming close to grabbing her waist, but she suddenly got really fast and dashed away from me.

"You'll never catch me alive!" She exclaimed.

"Then I guess I'll have to tickle you to death until you take it back!" I exclaimed as I reached her waist. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and twirled her around really fast, knowing she loved that. She laughed and smiled the whole time, until I lost balance and fell onto the ground, with her right under me. In one swift motion, I moved my hand to cradle the back of her head and my other arm to flip her aound to land on her back. Don't ask me how I did it, because I don't even know.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" She exclaimed when we landed on the hard ground, right in dirt and dried leaves.

"What? What is it?" I asked, worried.

"My elbow h-hit a rock or something, and it hurts really bad." She stuttered, sounding panicked.

Amu's eyes filled with tears. Amu's always been really sensitive when it comes to getting hurt; the slighted scrape can send her to sobbing her eyes out.

I sat up, bringing her with me. My large hand still cradled her head, and when she sat up with tears in her eyes I removed it and grabbed her elbow. "Is this the one you hit?" I asked before looking at it.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered. I felt terrible, like this was my fault.

I looked at her elbow, and it was banged up pretty bad. It was bloody;_ really_ bloody, and dirt, rocks, and some glass were lobbed inside of the wound.

I tried bending her elbow, and got a moan in pain from Amu in return. "Ow! No, don't do that!" She cried. Tears were still coming from her eyes, so I carefully sat her elbow down and grabbed her face in my hands.

I used the pad of my thumb to wipe her tears, though they continued to fall. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay. Your elbow's fine, just some extreme scrapping. I'll take you to my house and clean it up, okay?" I reassured her. She just nodded, tears still falling from her gorgeous honey-golden orbs.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the exit of the abandoned church. I whispered reassuring statements into her ear the entire walk home-while I carried her bridal style with her head resting on my shoulder, tears falling from her eyes a few times.

We got back to my house about five to seven minutes later. I walked inside, glad to see Souko and Aruto we gone for the night. I carried her upstairs into the bathroom and sat her on the counter. I wiped the tear stains from her cheeks and 'sshh'-ed her. I kissed her nose and opened the cabinet to get out tweezers, bandages, hydrogen peroxide, and Neosporin.

I washed out the wound with some warm water, and patted it dry with a dry towel. The wound was still bleeding.

"Ow!Ikuto that hurts!" Amu said as I tried to dry her elbow slowly.

"I'm sorry, Amu. I don't mean it, I'm just trying to help." I said. She leaned into me, shoving her face into my shoulder.

I got the hydrogen peroxide covered wash-cloth and whispered into her ear, "This may sting a little, okay? Just-" I took her other hand, the one that didn't have the scraped elbow up her arm, and put it on my bicep. "-squeeze here as tight as you want when it hurts, okay?" I asked. She nodded. I dabbed the wash-cloth on the wound, cleaning the dirt from it so it wouldn't get infected. She squeezed my bicep, fairly hard, but I didn't care. "Okay, that part's over, for now.." I whispered to her once more. She nodded and shoved her face into my shoulder more.

I took the tweezers and got out all the rocks, glass, and plant-particles that seemed to totally cover the still bleeding wound. She sqeezed my bicep even harder than before, and I winced a little, not that she noticed.

As I finished, I took the wash-cloth with the hydrogen peroxide on it and wiped it softly once more. I took a dry wash-cloth and put pressure, trying to stop the bleeding. "Ow.." Clare mumbled. I put my other hand above hers that was on my bicep and squeezed for her, showing her it was okay. I removed the wash-cloth which was blood covered, and seen the wound had stopped bleeding partially. To help with the pain I applied some Neosporin, then put on the band-aid.

I then kissed the wound and said, "All better?"

She nodded and hugged me, wincing a little when she bent her arm. "Thank you, Ikuto!" She exclaimed.

It's not like I haven't done this before. It's happened multiple times, actually, which it why I know the routine so well.

"What are best friends for?" I replied. I died a little inside when I said that. _Best friends? Really, Ikuti? Are you trying to kill yourself right in front of her?_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah, best friends..." She replied. I could've sworn I heard disappointment laced through her words.

_..._

_Amu's POV_

After the whole predicament at the abandoned church and Ikuto helped out my scrape, we decided to watch a movie at his place. Afterwards, he walked me home, which led to me sitting here alone on my bed, in Ikuto's V-neck, thinking of no one but him.

Why does he have to be so alluring? So amazing? So damn sexy? I just need to clear my mind.

I decided to go to bed early. I curled up under the covers, and sat there with my eyes closed for about an hour. I just could not fall asleep.

I texted Ikuto, but like the asshole he is, I didn't get a response.

I decided to change the wall-paper on my cell phone. Flicking through the pictures, I noticed most of my pictures are either pictures of me, pictures of me and Ikuto, pictures I've took of Ikuto when he wasn't looking, and pictures Ikuto took of himself whenever he steals my phone. He's an imbecile..

I changed the lock screen to a picture on me and Rima-we took it on the first day of sophmore year- and the home screen was a picture of me and Ikuto, Ikuto had a kitty pulled up to our faces and he was making the most adorable face ever. It was oddly enough my favorite picture of us- as cliche as it sounds.

Afterwards, I was starting to get a little sleepy, and finally dozed off...

_..._

_"Ikuto, stop!" I groaned in frustration as I shifted on Ikutos bed, moving away from him. _

_"Stop what?" He smirked innocently. _

_"You know what you're doing, so stop! I'm trying to study." I sat with my legs crossed, geography book in my lap with Eli laying beside me. _

_"Studying is for losers! Come on, I'm bored!" He whined. _

_"What do you want me to do about it? I have an exam coming up, Ikuto. I have to study." I explained to him, like he was a child. _

_His laid his head back onto the bed, and his hands went to his eyes, "Nooo! Play with me."_

_"Play with you? What are we, children?" I said, returning to my textbook. _

_He groaned in frustration as he sat up, sitting beside me. A few minutes passes by, and he poked my stomach again making me squirm. "ikuto!" I groaned. "That's it, I'm going home to study." I shut my book and got my backpack from the ground._

_"No! Please stay?" He whined. He wrapped his arms around my waist as my feet dangled from the bed. He started kissing the back of my neck, and mumbled, "Please?" into my neck. _

_"Ikuto, I need to s-study." I stuttered. _

_"Can't you study, later?" He asked seductively. _

_He started kissing around my neck, to my jawline. "L-later?" I stuttered. _

_He nodded, "Can't you just, stay and, play with me?" _

_I nodded back, "O-okay.." _

_He smirked and brought me to lay on my back as he straddled my waist. He continued to kiss up my neck, my jawline, across my cheek, and finally to my lips. My stomach was filled with butterflies, and my heart was pounding so hard I thought he could hear it. Right when our lips were about to touch... _

_..._

I shot up out of bed in fear. Did I seriously just have a dream about Ikuto? More importantly; why did it end there?

Sighing, I laid back in bed, considering it was only 2:47 AM. I sat there and thought about everything, and I've come to the conclusion that I need to come up with a plan to tell Ikuto how I feel. And hopefully he feels the same...

_..._

_Ikuto's POV_

The weekend was now offically over, but I decided to skip school. Mainly because I didn't feel like going, but also to freak Amu out. She always gets all worried when I don't show up, for some odd reason. I don't know why, she's weird.

I went to the abandoned church, because it's not like I had anything else to do.

I was just sitting there, when all of a sudden, the best idea ever just popped inside my head and wouldn't leave my brain alone until I thought about it.

I planned everything out, from how I would set everything up to what Amu's reaction would be. She would just love it. String some yellow Christmas lights around the trees, maybe some along the walls. Candles everywhere, maybe some of those Hawaiian torch things. And a hammock. Hammock's are the key to a girls heart, right? At least that's what Nagi told me. It'll be perfect, Amu will just love it.

_..._

_Amu's POV_

I've concluded that I'll have to tell Ikutoat school. I'm to chicken to do it anywhere else, really. Telling him my true feelings is just... scary, to say the least. It could totally ruin out friendship, and that's the last thing I want. But, these feelings are just way to strong, and if I don't tell him soon I'm going to explode. Wouldn't want that, would we?

I'll tell him today at school. And if I can't, maybe it's just not meant to be. Maybe we're supposed to remain friends. I really hope that's not the case, though.

But what if, when I tell him, I freak him out and scare him away, and our friendship is over? I couldn't live with myself if that happened; Ikuto means to much to me for our friendship to go down the drain, all thanks to me. If he doesn't feel the same way, I'll be embarassed and I'll lose my best friend, whom I love. How pleasent does that sound? Not very.

I walked into the school building, right to my locker which was right beside Ikuto's. He wasn't there, which was odd- he was always here before me.

I told myself not to worry, I mean I'll see him at lunch. I can just tell him at lunch; this gives me more time to prepare.

I hung out with Kukai all day, considering I haven't seen Ikuto at all. He wasn't in any of his classes, which I'm also in. How convenient, the day I need him to be here most, he doesn't show up.

By the end of the day, I'm depressed. I don't let it show though, I don't want Kukai to worry.

Kukai and I are standing at my locker, I was getting my things for home. "Hey Amu, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Shoot." I replied.

"Want to make up that date tonight?" he asked nervously.

I forced a smile, "I'd love to. The Dot at six?"

"Sounds great. Can I walk you home?"

I nodded in response, closing my locker. We walked through the doors together, while I thought to myself, "Maybe Ikuto and I weren't meant to be..."

_..._

**SORRY! I know i haven;t updated in a long while but, I was busy & I could't think of what to write! Anyways, i hoped you enjoyed the chapter**_  
_

**please review:D  
**


End file.
